Une goutte au cœur de la brume
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: [TDM] Crever par amour, oui. Mais pourquoi aller jusque là ? Suivons ensemble les processus de la mort d'un troll déclaré "pire personnage d'Homestuck" [nofake, hein, c'est vraiment le pire perso ... Officiellement. ] M pour M. Enfin, c'est choquant pour les gens normaux quoiiii !


**Disclaimer:** Tout à Andrew Hussie. Jsais pas combien de fois je le répèterais encore. Bah, peu importe. _Et j'aime faire crever des persos, gosh_ ... Heheh. Oh, et pour le TDM du résumé .. Vous prenez BDM, et vous cherchez un peu à quoi peut correspondre le T. Non, pas Teddybear.

* * *

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Dix.  
Dix gouttes violacées qui troublent une brume argentée. Dix gouttes qui troublent une eau transparente. Dix gouttes qui sont de trop dans l'harmonie du monde.  
Elles ne brisent pas que la surface aquatique. Elles brisent aussi des rêves et des vies, en se mêlant au liquide argentin, bleu sombre.  
Elles iront, en tombant, jusqu'à briser un homme.

"Je" est là. Allongé sur un ponton de bois vermoulu, il a peur. Il a froid. Il voudrait rentrer chez lui, "je", mais il ne peut pas. Il voudrait être encore debout, à affronter l'unicité grise. Il voudrait être encore debout, à regarder l'horizon pour tenter d'y trouver la moindre trace vivante.  
Il voudrait être encore vivant.

Il y avait maintenant deux ans. Deux longs ans que "je" a découvert que "tu" était un salaud. "Je" a découvert que "tu" ne l'avait jamais aimé.  
Alors "je" a pleuré. "je" a hurlé. A frappé dans les murs, à en détruire son monde. Et puis "je" a tiré une cigarette, bâton cancérigène pour se détruire lentement en crevant de l'intérieur au rythme de son souffle saccadé, et s'est mis à fumer, des larmes sur ses joues et un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres.  
"Je" a regardé "tu" dans les yeux, devant leur maison.  
"Je" a regardé "tu", et "tu" n'a pas répondu à son regard.  
"Tu" l'a supplié de ne pas s'attacher aux hommes. D'oublier leur amour. Et "Je" n'a rien écouté.  
"Je" n'a vu que ses yeux se détourner, ses yeux dorés, pour ensuite aller rejoindre celle à qui "tu" était destiné.

"Je"avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là. "Je" ne savait pas que l'amour pourrait blesser comme ça.  
Je ne savais pas ... Que toi, tu pouvais me blesser comme ça ...

Une goutte, deux gouttes, dix gouttes.  
Dix gouttes de plus. "Je" a toujours aussi peur, toujours aussi froid. Contre sa main qui pend, par dessus le ponton rongé par l'âge, un nénuphar glisse doucement et vient la caresser. Mais lequel est le plus froid, l'on ne saurait se décider ...  
Pour braver l'attente et l'incertitude de ce qu'il va arriver, quand il passera ... Définitivement de l'autre côté, "je" continue de se souvenir ...  
Se souvenir de ce qu'il est arrivé ...

"Je" avait commencé à éviter les lieux publics, le monde, la foule. "Je" avait commencé à tout oublier, comment vivre ou rire. "Je" savais qu'il ne pouvait se reconstruire. "Je" vivait et pourtant se mourait.  
"Je" n'était plus.  
Il connaissait le bonheur pour l'avoir approché, avec "tu". Il connaissait l'amour, pour l'avoir senti démanteler son coeur, en un instant, six mois plus tôt.  
"Je" sombrait et la féerie de sa folie l'attirait toujours plus bas.  
Je sombrais, à cause de toi ...

"Je" s'enfermait dans son appart tant que le soleil éclairait le monde. "Je" ne vivais plus qu'assis devant son écran. "Je" ne sortait que le soir, faire la tournée des bars, noyant un chagrin bien trop grand dans des proportions toujours aussi ridiculement inefficaces d'alcool.  
Et les verres s'enchaînaient, toujours plus remplis, toujours plus forts. Et la tête lui tournait, à "je". Et le monde tanguait.  
"Je" voyais souvent sa vie passer devant ses yeux, sa trop courte vie. Il se posait les questions qu'il fallait, alors que son esprit tentait de tout oublier dans les vapeurs de l'alcool qui l'anesthésiait. Mais ça ne servait à rien.  
"Je" ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi tout s'était terminé.

Une goutte, deux gouttes, dix autres gouttes.  
L'eau autour du poignet, d'où tombent les gouttes, pareilles à des larmes violines, commence à prendre la couleur de ce sang. Il stagne autour. Sur la promenade, le corps est parcouru de spasmes. Que vienne la mort. Vite. Que l'histoire de "je" s'achève sur la faute d'un mariage ...

Cela faisait deux ans que "je" survivait tant bien que mal dans une vie qui ne souhaitait plus de lui. Un autre rejeté de l'amour qui refuse cependant de se vouer à la haine. Il avait laissé tomber l'alcool, à la longue insensibilisant. Il avait laissé tombé la drogue, qui lui faisait tout oublier un instant, en craignant au réveil que ce soit éternel.  
Et au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas oublier.  
Il avait trouvé sa pénitence, de quoi se soûler à vie, de quoi prouver qu'il existait. "Je" jouait au voyeur pour s'imaginer.

Posté dans la rue, rue déserte, dans une ville oubliée où tout le monde en a rien à foutre de son voisin, il observait se mouvoir sur les rideaux bleu-vert les ombres chinoises de "tu" et de son aimée. "Je" en avait mal et "je" aimait cette douleur. "Je" voulait en crever. Crever d'un amour sincère et rejeter.

Et puis un jour, "je" a reçu un foutu mail.  
"Je" s'est brisé devant un écran. Deux ans qu'il s'efforçait de noyer sa peine et en même temps de la raviver, en espérant que "tu" lui reviendrait.  
Deux putains d'années à espérer. Un mariage a tout fait foirer.  
Alors "je" s'était pointé chez lui un soir d'été, sa clope à la bouche et un poignard ouvragé dans la manche. Un sourire aux lèvres il avait voulu l'emmener voir un lac. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il ferait.  
Il faisait gris, et la nuit était déjà avancée.  
Alors, pourquoi t'avais accepté ?

Par souvenir du passé ... ?

Une goutte, deux gouttes, dix gouttes.  
C'était ce qui était arrivé. Le sang de "tu" avait éclaboussé d'étoiles rouges éclatantes le ciel gris métalliquement uniforme. Avant de basculer dans l'eau, teintant la flotte de rouge.  
"Je" avait ri, ri à en perdre haleine, en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues. "Je" a ri et ne savait plus quoi faire. La brume avait recouvert le corps de "tu", et les fleurs l'avait enfermé.  
La nuit avait laissé la place à un jour aussi argenté.  
La main sur le manche de son arme, "Je" avait fait courir la lame rougie le long de son poignet.  
Et s'allongeant pour toucher l'eau, le sang avait commencé à couler.

Maintenant, "je" pleure, pendant que les dernières onces de sang partent au fil de l'eau, que les spasmes se calment.  
Je pleure, sans un bruit.  
Une larme, deux larmes, dix larmes. Au rythme des gouttes. Et tout s'arrête.  
L'amour m'a fait crever sur un coup de tête.


End file.
